Naruto: The Fox, The Raven, and The Sand
by Sincere J.Moon
Summary: Naruto, Garra and Hinata are thrown together when they were 5. They become best of friends and great ninjas. They decide to go to the chuunin exams as they belonged to the newly formed village hidden in the Twilight, vary OC-ish


**Naruto: **

**The Fox, The Raven and The Sand**

**By: Sincere J. Moon**

**Summary:**** Naruto, Garra and Hinata are thrown together when they were 5 by different happenings. They become best of friends and great ninjas. They decide to go to the chuunin exams as they belonged to the newly formed village hidden in the Twilight, based in wave country. They go to Konoha for the exams and everyone realize that the kids they thought dead were alive and can kick some butt. **

**Language:**

'_Thought'_

"Talking"

'**Demon Talk'**

**Parings set in stone:**

**Naruto/Hinata**

**Chapter One: Beginning **

'_Why were they chasing me? I didn't do anything wrong…_' a little boy about 4 thought as he ran from a mob. As he ran the mob was growing by every street he ran by. The boy turned left and into a dead end.

'no _no no no no no no no!!! I trapped they'll kill me, I don want to die._' The blond haired, blue eyed boy thought as he backed in the corner of the dead end. He was shaking with fear, and he was crying unknowingly.

"Well we finally caught you, ay demon." A huge man with an old splintered peace of wood in his hands. The others laughed a few ninjas were in the mob they pulled out kunai and shuriken a few even had senbon needles.

The little boy was scared...terrified he knew this would be his end, but he really didn't want it to be true.

His mind was only filed with frantic thoughts of how to get away from the people that were chasing him.

"Now Demon, time to meet your END!" another man yelled out as he charged followed by the others. The boy could only curl into a ball after the first hit after hit after kick after stabbing and after wound the little boys mind went blank from the pain.

The little boy herd a signal voice echoed in his head be for he lost all thoughts **'Kit don't worry I'll get you out of here.' **

Then to the villagers horror a blast of red chakra surrounded his wounded body and shot out into the sky. When the villagers saw him gone they had thought they destroyed the demon and that was his destructive kicking in. Others believe that he had escaped and was going to come back to kill them all.

'_Ahh my body it feels like I was ran over by a train a hundred times.'_ He thought.

He slowly opened his eyes and nearly screamed at the brightness. He slowly opened them and looked at the green leaves of the trees that swayed to the wind around him.

'_Whoa, what happened?'_ he thought as he sat up holding his head.

'**You passed out after training again, Kit.**' A voice in his head answered him.

'_Kyu – Sama, what time is it?'_ he asked the nine tailed fox.

The fox sighed behind the bars '**Kit, it's around noon I've been tying to wake you for that past few hours.' **

'_WHAT NOON!!!'_ he yelled in his mind and continued to curse in his head. Making the fox growl and cover his ears in pain.

'**KIT STOP YELLING THAT HURTS!'** yelled the fox over the ranting boy.

The said boy stopped mid word and scratched the back of his head '_sorry Kyu, I didn't mean to yell like that.'_ He voice was apologetic.

The fox sigh-ed '**Kit you need to get back to the den. Your friend and mate might get worried if you don't get there soon.'**

"Yeah right, I don't think Zen–Kun will be too worried. He's most likely playing chess with Shuka-Chan." He said aloud.

'**Yes your right but you forget Namida is not one to cross when she's worried, angry or on her mouthy woman issues.'** He said with a smirk.

'_Yeah and to think she was a shy timid girl when we first met' _both smiled at the thought when they first met Nami –Chan when they were 5.

XXX

He was 5 when he first met Nami she was being held hostage by a ninja from lightning.

It was around midnight and he had been alone for nearly a year in the forest. He learned a few things from the demon fox inside him, which he found out that night.

He was just scouting around the forest on the edge of fire country when he herd whimpering and crying along with a few voices just a few yard ahead of him.

So being the young and curious kid he was he decided to see what it was. When he arrived at the seen there was three ninja with the lightning headbands somewhere on there person.

What drew his attention was the little girl with short black hair who wore a little nightgown, that was lavender with little birds allover it. She was about 5 years old she was tied to a tree and had a blindfold on, but you could see that she had been crying as her face was wet.

He looked back at the two ninja who were sitting around the fire eating a bunch of fish and talking about there successes.

"Man I can't believe, well finally have, the Hyuuga's Byakugan." A said with gray hair.

"I know man, well be heroes to our village, even to our country." The man with brown hair said.

A woman came out form the wood with yellow outfit on that barely covered anything and her hair was black and braded down her back to her butt.

"Will you two shut your traps, were not out of fire country yet, and if were caught before we get to the village ill kill you both got it." The woman said with cold yellow eyes. The two male ninja cringed and continued to eat there supper quietly.

The woman walked to the fire graphed a small fish half burnt and walked over to the little girl tied off from the fire.

"Hyuuga, you're a lucky girl. My village doesn't want to kill you." She said as she removed the head band and untied her from the tree, and putting on some chakra cuffs on her before giving the girl the cooked fish.

The woman sat across from her looking her over, making the little girl nerves. "Girl we have some big plans for you." The woman said licking her lips.

The little girl just looked down eating her small fish silently. She was scared out of her mind.

"Since you seam so interested in what happens to you I'll tell you. Now first you will be put under control by a Jounin who will teach you all you will need to know. Than when you're old enough to have children you will be made to have children with the best ninja from our village." She said with a twisted grin.

She placed a finger under the girls chin to make her look at her. The girls white eyes looked at hers with fear "If you don't get it, you will be a whore and will be forced to giving us the Byakugan though your children and when you die from childbirth your body will be studied."

The girls eyes were racked with fear and tears threatened to fall. The boy who was watching all this. Glared at the woman as he herd what she said. He had to save this girl no one deserved that kind of life.

After two ninja went to bed the one with the brown hair stayed up to guard the girl. He sat across from her on another tree he was yond and leaning against the tree closing his eyes nearly falling asleep.

He smirked his Jutsus was working 'sleep Jutsus: good night' he loved that one when he was hunting. It put nearly every person and animal asleep for nearly 10 feet around.

He jumped down the girl was also affected by the sleep Jutsus she was sleeping like a baby. He smiled_ 'she looked cute like that' _he had thought at the time. Who would have thought the two would become a couple when they would get older. The boy with blond hair gently picked up the girl bridal style and ran the fast as he could away form the camp.

That morning the yellow warring ninja screamed in anger as she saw a sleeping teammate and no prisoner.

XXX

The blond boy laughed as he walked to the place they call 'The Den'.

'**Yo, kit remembers when the two of you meet Zenaku when you were in sand.'**

'_Oh yeah now that was an interesting event._' He said as he remembered the first time he met Zen –Kun.

XXX

Two young kids one with blond red hair and another with long black hair. Both were about 6 years old and wore black cloaks. They were visiting the sand village Sana when they saw a little boy about there age sitting alone in a park with no one getting more than 20 feet to the boy.

"Hay Kage –Kun that boy he looks like you when we lived in leaf." The black haired girl asked the boy next to her.

The boy in question turned to the little boy his friend was talking about "well Nami –Chan I think we should go and give him some company." The blond smiled and walked over to the red headed boy.

The pupil's eyes of the girl brightened as her savior and secret crush walked over to the boy. She soon followed after him.

When they approached the boy a small rustle of sand was swirling under him waiting to come to life if there was any threat to him.

Kage stood in front of the boy with Nami standing slightly behind him smiling.

"Hello, do you want to play with us?" he asked sincerely.

The red haired boy looked up in surprise, his teal eyes looking at them with suspicion.

"Why do yo want to play with a monster like me?" he asked.

"Well for starters, no one around here is a monster so no use calling yourself one. And two cues you look lonely and well we could use another friend." Said Kage with Nami nodding behind him.

"Friend?" he asked confused.

Nami smiled and answered the confused boy "yeah, friends, its when one or more people have a relationship with another person. They care for each other protect each other and they'll do anything for that person." She said walking up to the boy and kneeling slightly too looked at the boys face.

She reached a hand to touch his face but sand shot up and grasped the girl's wrist. The boy looked up shocked "mother stop it she wasn't going to hurt me."

Nami looked confused for a second until Kage grabbed the hand that was being held by sand and had some red chakra swirl around it and force it back to the ground.

The boy looked at Kage with wonder. With a slightly twisted grin he said "mother wants your blood." But then he shot his hands to his head and fell to his knees. He screamed and the others around panicked and ran out as fast as they could only the two from before stood still concern was in there faces.

XXXX

"Kage were have you been!" a long haired, pupils eyes girl yelled out.

The boy in question looked up at the sudden usage of his name from his female teammate. She was standing out of the house that was covered by a cave. She wore a light lavender dress and had a violet apron tied to her. She was holding a wooden spoon and was waving it at him.

He bit his lib as he walked in front of her. "Um… sorry Kami –Chan, I was…"

"You beater not have been training till you dropped again!" her eyes narrowed at him the spoon hitting his bare chest. He looked down to it just now realizing that he didn't have a shirt on and his pants were covered in burn marks and dirt.

'**Your screwed kit.'** the Kyuubi's amused voice in his head.

'_Shut it, fur ball!'_ he tolled the fox.

"Kage are you lessoning to me!?" she asked putting her hands on her hips.

'Oh crap.' He thought.

"Yes I am lessening to you honey I am sorry, but you know Me." he said taking her in his arms bridal style and given her a kiss on the lips.

She laughed as he picked her up. He put her back down. He didn't let his arms off her waist. She hit him lightly "Kage you had me worried."

"I am sorry Kami –Chan but you know how Kyu –Sama is when I am training he doesn't stop till I get it right.

'**Hay, don't blame this on me! I told you to stop hundreds of times. But YOU wouldn't listen!'** the fox raged in his head. The boy just rolled his eyes at the Kyuubi and tuned him out.

"Kage, you know that's not true Kyu –Sama would have stopped you way before you would." She said told him.

"It is true!" he said defending himself.

She moved in front of him "Than get him out here so I can ask him."

"Um…um…" he couldn't find a way to answer his girlfriend so he scratched his head in defeat.

She smiled and laughed "don't worry about it hon." And she when back into the house him following behind.

The Den was a gathering place for the small village, it is also were the leaders gather to do there meeting. There were about 5 kids in the living room 3 in the dining room and 3 others in the kitchen and about 12 more roaming around the building or the grounds.

There red headed friend looked up from his chess mach with a golden haired teen with a tan Indian like outfit.

"Hay Shuka –Chan, Zen – Kun how's it going?" the blond boy asked.

'_Told you Fuzz –ball.'_ He told the fox smirking.

The fox just growled and decided to just ignore the blonde fox.

Kage just laughed in his mind and when back to reality.

The golden haired girl smiled showing a row of sharp teeth. You could clearly see the black marking around her eyes vary much like a raccoon. "Yes Kage –Kun were doing great! I'm winning!" she said jumping up to give the boy a hug.

The red head Known as Zen rolled his eyes that matched the blonde females. "Shuka do you have to do that?" he said looking at the girl his voice held no emotion what so ever.

The girl turned to him a glare in her eyes "Of cores, Kage –kun save my mind and yours if you don't remember!" she yelled at him.

The boy just ignored the girl as he looked out the window. That ticked off the golden haired girl and she was about to punch him when he spoke "Shuka how can I forget the ones who saved my life, you will remember to not insult me." The atmosphere turned into one you could cut a knife with.

"I am sorry, I forgot." She said twirling her golden hair in her hands.

"Well um… Kage you need to go change before lunch. Were having your favorite!" she tolled her boyfriend.

The blonds eyes widened in happiness and his smiled when to his ears. "Really Roman!" she nodded "Have I told you I love you!" he said taking her in a hug and kissing her lips. He than ran off up the stars to there room singing "Roman! Roman! Oh Romannnnn!!!"

The others down stars laughed at there friend who at some point save every signal one of them.

Kami smiled as she watched her love go change. She remembered the first time they had kissed. It was like hundreds of fireworks shot off at once and her heart was on cloud nine.

_**Flash:**_

A 10 year old Nami sitting on a cliff just outside the cave they had decided to stay in that night. Her long black hair blowing in the wind and the moon was just beyond the horizon the biggest she's ever seen. With the ocean reflecting its full blueness it was the perfect night.

She sat there her legs hugged close to her as she looked out remember what happened that day. She would have continued down depression road if a blonde boy hadn't startled her.

"You know it's not good to be alone." The blonde told.

She looked back at her companion and crush her cheeks redden when she saw him only in his pants.

"Kage-kun um… why don't you have a shirt on?" she asked looking away pointing her fingers together.

The blonde chuckled at her and sat by her "You know I had to throw it away it had holes and blood stains all over it."

A week oh was the only thing she said as she looked back at the sea. The two were quiet for a awhile. "So um is Zen asleep?" she asked.

"Yeah, Shuka –Chan's looking over him."

"That's good. She's the best one to do so." She said sadly.

Kage sighed "Namida it wasn't your fault, there was nothing we could do, he captured you and nearly killed Zen."

She saw red _'it was her fault!_' she yelled in her head. She shot up and turned to him.

"Yes it was my fault! You don't understand if I hadn't gone and got caught. You two would be fine and Zen would be inside playing another silly board game with Shuka –Chan instead of being healed by her!" her white eyes slowly changed to a lavender color.

"Namida…"

"NO Kage it's my fault! And I nearly got you guys killed for my weakness. I wish you just left me there that night. I would at lest have a reason!" Her anger disappeared and tears falling down her face replaced it.

The blonde boy beside her moved and hugged her. She froze in his arms then slowly relaxed crying into his arms.

'Namida I would have never left you there. I promised I would protect you and I never break my promises." He said holding her tightly stroking her long raven hair.

"Kage…" he pulled back and looked at her his sky blue eyes looking into her pale lavender ones.

"Namida…" and the two slowly leaned forward and kissed. Nether seeing a shooting star pass behind them.

_**End Flash:**_

She giggled to her self as she finished cooking and set the table with the others of the house.

"Namida are you ok?" asked another girl named Jade who had noticed the strange giggle.

"Oh it's nothing Jade, just remembering the first time me and Kage kissed" she said with a smile.

Jade just laughed and blew a green strand of hair from her jade eyes. "You are a strange girl. You know that Nami –Chan."

"That's true but do you think Kage would even look at me if I wasn't a little strange." She said with a smirk grin.

"That's true." She said sending a mocking glare at her friend.

The two looked at each other glaring than as the others looked at them the two smile and lean back to laugh. The others around them just grind and shook there heads at the twos antics.

He walked into his room he shared with Nami they were only 13 but they loved each other like old married couple but they haven't dune any of the stuff _'yet'_.

There room was an average sized one with a signal bed covered in black and orange covers. He had begged and pleaded with Nami to get the bed spread. She finally caved in and he had been a happy person for the entire mouth.

He smiled as he walked into the bathroom looking at him self in the glass. He was about 5 foot 4 with sun kissed hair with red tips. His eyes were a sky blue and were silted. Three whiskers like marks grassed his cheeks. His teeth were sharper and looked like vampire fangs. Also he had a seal marking his stomach along with other seals on his arms, back, and chest.

There was only one non seal on him it was a red fox head with nine tails wrapped around it. The tattoo was on his left arm and the kanji for kitsune and than kanji for shadow around it. He was extremely muscular for his young age any girl would have fallen for his good looks.

He graphed some casual cloths and went to the shower. After he scrubbed himself clean he stepped out smelling like nothing as he used the type of soap that gives the user no smell what so ever.

He changed into black baggie pants than put a long sleeved fishnet shirt than a blood orange shirt over it. He stepped out drying his hair with a towel. He than caught the smell of the roman and ran down stars his stomach crying out for food.

About 25 people varying from old people to the youngest of 2 months sat at a huge table in the dinning room. They were laughing and eating in a jolly type of tons.

There was a 5 seats that were empty they belonged to the leaders of there little village of sorts. There was actually 734 people already in the village, 30 people had come to the den the three had made up when they were young.

Kage Nami and Zen were the newest to the group of people. They all belonged to the secret Village hidden in the Dusk (Tasogare) based in wave country.

The three of them were the known as the Dusks best team besides the leaders that is. They were and no one was going to hurt there precious people.

XXX

Hello, this is a story that has been bugging me to be written so I had to do it. I know I should update my other stories but I just had to do this.

Well I hope you liked it.. pleas review.

Author INFO:

_If you haven't figured it out. _

**Naruto** is **Kage** meaning **Shadow**

**Hinata** is **Namida** meaning** Tear**

**Garra **is **Zenaku** meaning **Good and Evil **

_Also Shuka-chan is Ichibi no Shukaku the one tailed demon_

**What will happen next!!!**


End file.
